


New Year's Resolutions

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Koujaku is an adorable dork, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Short & Sweet, kouao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Aoba put up their resolutions for the New Year. Short, sweet, and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't written anything in a while! I hope everyone had a nice Christmas and New Year! I meant to post this on New Year's Eve but...stuff happened. So, yeah. :3 Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DRAMAtical Murder.**

 

**New Year's Resolutions**

 

“Aoba, what have you written so far?” Koujaku asked his boyfriend, leaning towards his left to see what New Year's resolutions he had come up with. Aoba scooched away, hazel eyes switching their target of focus from the small lavender slip of paper he was writing on to the red orbs staring back with curiosity in their depths.

 

“I can't tell you yet,” Aoba replied, turning his attention back to the slip of paper against the hardcover book in his lap. “I'll show you when I'm done.”

 

Koujaku merely smiled and straightened his body, leaning against the couch again. The two were cozied up together at Koujaku's house, toasty in fleece pajamas and socks while writing out New Year's resolutions. The clock would strike 12:00 midnight soon, and they wanted to be finished before it did.

 

“Aaaaand...done!” Gathering up all the slips of paper, Aoba giddily stood up and raced over to the wall where they were going to tape them. Koujaku's smile grew, he loved seeing the sky blue-haired man so happy. Scooping up his own bunch of caramel slips of paper, he followed Aoba to the chosen wall.

 

“Ah, this is going to be fun!” Aoba chirped as Koujaku handed him a small roll of clear tape. “When we complete one of the resolutions, we take it off the wall, right, Koujaku?”

 

The hairdresser nodded. “Right.” Holding up his roll of tape, he proceeded to peel off a small strip. “You only need a small piece, like this.” Feeling his ego inflate at how focused Aoba was on what he was showing him, he decided to show off and _attempt_ to tear the strip off. He pulled and pulled at it, but to no avail. Aoba noticed his struggle and offered to fetch him a pair of scissors, but was assured that his boyfriend could handle it. So he pulled...

 

...and tugged...

 

...and yanked...

 

...and after about a minute of hearing the navy-haired dork groan as his face became ever redder, half out of extorted effort, half out of making a fool of himself in front of Aoba, said hazel-eyed man walked off towards the kitchen to retrieve the scissors. Upon returning with them, he bonked his lover on the head with the flat part of the cutters before handing them over. Koujaku chuckled sheepishly, mumbling a 'thanks' and cutting the tape. Aoba mimicked him, cutting his own strip and sticking it to one of the paper slips.

 

“Now what?” Aoba asked, shifting his gaze to Koujaku.

 

“Now you stick it anywhere you want. We'll know who's is who's from the paper colors. Mine's are caramel and yours are lavender.”

 

Aoba turned back to the wall, sticking his next to Koujaku's. The couple continued sticking their resolutions until they ran out and Aoba checked his Coil for the time.

 

“Koujaku, it's 11:57! The fireworks are starting in three minutes!”

 

Standing up, Koujaku reached for his lover's hand to help him to his feet and lead him to the balcony, where he plopped down in one of the comfortable chairs and pulled Aoba down onto his lap. An adorable blush bloomed on Aoba's cheeks, and Koujaku couldn't help but lean up and kiss the pink lips on that cherubic face. Aoba kissed back with equal passion and fervor, their liplock interrupted by the loud bursting of fireworks in the night sky in several shapes and colors. The chilly December air did naught to spoil the show, Aoba was awestruck and he could hear the residents of Midorijima cheering and celebrating the New Year. Everyone was happy, including him, seated on the lap of his childhood bestie, his knight in shining armor, and the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.

 

“...Hey, Aoba?”

 

Neither man was looking at the other, too enticed by the fireworks, but on the armrests of the chair lie their entwined fingers. “Yeah?”

 

"Are you looking forward to spending a new year together?"

 

Aoba's lips curled into a half smile, was that even a question? “Of course I am. I love you.”

 

Koujaku felt his heart swell with emotion, and he tightened his holds on Aoba's hands. “I love you, too.”

 

Aoba rested his head on Koujaku's mop of navy hair, and they both held each other close to keep warm as they continued to watch the fireworks.

 

 

 


End file.
